Power Rangers Mistic Force
by Freya White
Summary: What would happen if instead of Vida as the pink power ranger was another, Nova Mills, daughter of Merlin and Morgan. But a crossover is a story. I hope you like my story.
1. Broken Spell

Some years ago there was a wonderful magic sealed dimension, but then got to the darkness and the great battle began. The army of evil, led by a powerful witch pir blind hatred and power, swore out there, putting his sights on the kingdom of mankind and beyond.

All seemed lost, when a small union of brave and true wizards came, fought countless troops and dark arts. They made the wrong output recede into the human world. And then, the bravest and most powerful wizard of all, did a spell that sent the army into the underworld. He sealed the darkness inside giant gates for eternity and evil disappeared from the surface world.

But with a big win ... is a great loss, nothing was heard over the five warriors. The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices made to save them from destruction. Even to this day, live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken.

* * *

A day like any other in the city of Briarwood, came a mysterious guy on a motorcycle, Nick Russell, which for a while in the city to compose his motorcycle. That an earthquake rocks the city, an old man comes in the city for help because her brother was kidnapped a woodland creature. Seeing nadien dared to go with the old man of the forest, Nick offered to go with him, in that he joins Chip, Madison and Xander few guys who worked at the Rock-Porium. The four young along with the old man went to the forest.

* * *

When they were about to enter the forest, a girl who was driving down those woods, stopped for a while.

"What? Are you crazy? Say that I think go to the forest?" - Said the girl.

"If we want to help the Lord find his brother." - Said Madison.

"Okay, I hope and back, alive. Second thought going with you." - Said the girl.

"Really?". - Chip said.

"Really, someone has to be seen surviving in the woods. Always given me curious enter the forest. My name is Nova". Said the girl.

"Then if there are five". The old man thought.

The five guys they entered the forest, they noticed that the old man had disappeared and were met with Udonna, a witch who lives in the Rootcore, a dragon-shaped tree, who turned out to be the same old.

* * *

Udonna tells the kids that they are the five mystical warriors Xenotome predicted that would help in the fight against the underworld. These at first think it's a joke, until they are attacked by dark forces decide it's time to believe in magic. Madison, Chip and Xander accept his legacy as the Power Rangers, Nick does not believe in magical things haci that decides to go to the city, but Udonna shows you can perform spells to save his friends from Koragg, making this creates in the magic. Nova did not believe in magic until they were attacked by Koragg, is trying to assimilate that that was not true closed his eyes saying _**"I do believe in magic"**_ repeating several times, when it had closed eyes and began to hear voices several images of war passing through his head, opened his eyes screaming, in that she believed in magic, accepting his fate.

* * *

**I hope you like my story. Please leave your comments.**


	2. Code Busters

Nova's POV

I was in my room thinking about what had happened this afternoon. "Magic is real?", Was all I was wondering if you had accepted my fate and believe in magic, as you may still hesitating?

Perhaps it is due to the fact that my father is a writer, always writes history of wizards and dragons, "maybe that makes me hesitate?" Knowing that the magic only appears in fairy tales. But this is real I have to accept my fate and be the Pink Power Ranger, but I hate the color I would have liked better a purple or blue as Madison.

* * *

The rangers were in a mystical race.

"We rosita follow me." Nick said.

"Nobody calls me rosita". Nova said.

"Reach out Nova". Chip said.

"Almost I have you." Nova said.

Nick was about to collide with a tree, but stopped in time, leaving Nova advantage.

"Whoever wins now." Nova said.

"I think I do." Chip said.

"Down". Nick said while all the vehicle down.

"Good enough Rangers mystical race today." Udonna said.

"Oh let's just another walk in the woods." Chip said.

"If we only went into heat want to see what else you can do that vehicle." Nova said.

"I'm afraid not, it's time elemental spells." Udonna said.

"Ah ... boring". Chip and Nova said.

"I think it's interesting." Madison said.

"Just for you". Nova said.

"The mystical races are amazing, but now that we have no more Power Rangers cool stuff." Nova said.

"Nova is right where the weapons and all that." Chip said.

"The code has Xenotome spells that can unlock magical powers beyond her imagination." Udonna said.

"What are we waiting for codes seek powers". Nova said.

"I think Nova haci not work, when they take heroic acts and grow as Power Rangers Xenotome reveal the codes at the right time."

"I do not want to wait that long." Nova said.

"Me neither, we will advance the process." Chip said.

"I have an idea," said Nova. "The boys reach after". Nova Scream others".

* * *

Nova Chip and put a post of **"Hero 4 Hire".**

"Do you think we get hired as heroes codes". Chip said.

"Udonna said heroic actions bring codes, we just have to do a lot and have a lot of code." Nova said.

"That such a lady, do not want to do a heroic action by you?" Said Chip.

"A heroic action, maybe if you want." Said the lady.

Chip and Nova were making heroic actions by others, but rather were chores like sweeping the yard or bathe the dog. But they realized that after all they did not receive any code.

* * *

While the other rangers Necrolai faced, but they were captured and taken to Moncur _**(I do not remember as it was called)**_ and it ate them.

Nova and Chip went to recatarlos fighting to destroy it and save the other rangers. That spells received codes, remembering what he had told Udonna _"Loa real heroes are born real dangers"_, ending haci Moncur beat the giant.

* * *

In the underworld.

"The rangers were the mystical power of the Titans, we must destroy them." Necrolai said.

That appeared Morgana Pendragon, a powerful sorceress who uses dark magic.

"Do not worry we will destroy them as soon as possible."

* * *

Nova tonight had a nightmare with Morgana, several images of war and destruction passed through his head.

_The destroy ... I'ma high priestess nothing that I can do easily kill ... A sword forged by the breath of a dragon ... My name is Morgana._

****Nova's POV

**Ahhh!** Shout.

I realized it was just a nightmare, Who is Morgana? Why did I dream about her? What has that nightmare? Take some water and went back to sleep, but I could not stop thinking about that nightmare.


	3. Rock Solid

In Briarwood was a monster capable of turning people into stone.  
Madison as always was recording his friends in the Rock-Porium.

But he had a discussion with Nick.

"I found you." Madison said Nick filming.

"Oh no that thing away from me." Nick said.

"A let Nick do not be shy." Madison said.

"I? Shy? I'm not always hiding behind that camera. " Nick said.

"I do not hide." Madison said.

"I watch Madison, you're so busy recording other fun that never go out and have fun you." Nick said.

"I have fun." Madison said.

"Yeah? When was the last time you did something different? ". Nick said.

"Yesterday I went to buy toothpaste, always buy mint and I'm going to change for once and buy menthol". Madison said.

"Menthol? if you want bold ".

"It's all the time we spend defending the world that I have no time for me." Madison said

"It's an excuse, you're too shy, accept it." Nick said as he left.

"Wait that is not so." Madison said.

Nova came to Rock-Porium.

"Hello, Is something wrong?". Nova said.

"I'll take a walk." Madison said as she left.

"If I'm great, thanks for asking." Nova said as sarcasm.

"There are problems." Xander said as he watched his Mopher.

"It could be what turns people to stone." Chip said.

"Great, I just got here and I'm going to fight a monster." Nova said.

"Where is Madi?". Xander said

"I do not know why he got angry and left, we call if we have problems." Nick said.

"Yeah right." While others responded ran.  
The rangers, except Madison, reached the perimeter of the forest, but had arrived late, and everyone had been turned to stone.

"They like my rock garden, soon everyone will like them." Necrolai said.

"Never." Nick replied.  
That came a monster like a hen, Nick began to fight him, the others followed, but they were defeated.

* * *

Madison was in the park talking to a guy to prove to Nick that she was shy, but that came the monster and Madison Necrolai and turned to stone.

The Rangers took a Rootcore Madison. Udonna to several spells but none worked.

"There is no way to break the spell, destroying the monster can only break the spell." Udonna said.

"This is all my fault, I should never tell Madison he was shy." Nick said.

"Madi Do not know, she can be timid in appearance but has the heart of a warrior." Chip said.

"Madi you out of this, I promise." Nick said seeing Madison opposite.

The other code Xenotome gave the Rangers. The monster back to the city and  
Rangers were to beat him, but they were attacked by Korrag

"You go and destroy that monster Korrag end off." Nick said.

"Well be careful." Xander said.

* * *

Xander, and Chip Nova came to the city to defeat the monster.

"Magic Wand, crossbow". Chip said pointing to the monster, but conquers almost appeared that Morgana.

"No". Morgana Cry, standing in front of the monster to avoid the spell reached him.

"Morgana?". Whisper Nova, somewhat confused.

"They will need more than that to beat me." Said the monster.

The Rangers fought all they could but they were about to be defeated. That came on a motorbike Nick mystical and ended with the monster. Madison had ceased to be of stone and with it a new code.

"Oh this is not the end." Morgana said while doing a spell to make the monster would become larger.

"The monster was bigger." Xander said.

"Time to use the new code." Nick said.

The five Ranger megazord became titanic, it was the combination of  
Titans five mystical, and defeated the monster.

"This is your end witch". Nick said.

"I do not think it's just the beginning." Morgana said. "I forgot, my name is Morgana". Morgana said disappearing with a spell.

* * *

The Rangers returned to Rock-Porium.

Nova could not stop thinking about Morgana in Chip that comes close.

"Hey, are you all right?". Chip said.

"If I'm fine, just do not stop thinking about Morgana". Nova said.

"That witch, destroy it in a second." Chip said.

"Yes, but there's something about her that ...". Nova said.

"What". Chip said.

"I dunno." Nova said.

"Okay." Chip said.

That night Nova again had the same nightmare.


	4. Whispering Voices

The boys were working in the Rock Porium working. Madison came with a new music CD.

"Nova, you have to listen to this CD." Madison said on Nova.

"Let's see." Nova said putting the CD in the player.

"This great". Nova said.

"Xander come to listen to the CD". Madison said Xander.

"I can not Toby asked me, you take this money to the bank." Xander said with teaching them about money. Xander ran into Nick.

"Be careful." Nick said lifting the envelope had fallen to Xander. "You dropped this, a thousand dollars, I could use that money." Nick said handing the envelope to Xander.

"Those who do not". Xander said.

"Nick because you do not come to hear this CD." Madison said.

"Okay." Nick said putting on headphones. "This great". Nick Dio.

"Nobody wants you." Nick heard on cd someone's voice, which was the the same Koragg. "Very funny girls, but I have to go to work." Nick said taking off the headphones.

Nick went outside the store boxes up to the truck, it came in and spoke with Nick Leelee but as this ignored him became angry and hid one thousand dollars.  
When Xander realized that he had lost Leelee said maybe they stole the money, Xander thought maybe Nick had stolen the money.  
Xander, Madison and Chip went to Rootcore.

"Maybe Nick stole the money, who else could it have been?". Xander said.

"I think it was not." Madison said.

"He said he'd like him that money, you know them long Why  
Why trust him? He's new in town do not know him very well. " Xander said.

"Also this Nova". Madison said.

"I doubt that she has stolen, not work with us, and it's beautiful." Chip said.

"Maybe if". Xander said.

"You should have more confidence in people." Nova said who had just arrived in Rootcore. "I am anything but a thief". Nova said angrily.

"Sorry, I just do not know what to think, You sure you do not steal the money." Xander said.

"And what would I need to? I did not steal. " Nova said.

"We do not know anything about you, so distrust". Xander said.

"You want to know everything about me, well, my name is Nova Mills, daughter of George and Alice Mills, my mother died when I was born and my father is a very famous writer, my father and I moved here with my uncles Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon, happy, you know all about me. " Nova said angrily and leaving of Rootcore.

"You have to ask Nick". Xander said.  
Xander, Madison and Chip went to talk to Nick.

"Nick want to ask you something." Xander said.

"What thing?". Nick said.

"You stole money from the store?". Xander said.

"What? It's amazing that haci distrust me. " Nick said.

"Nova said the same thing." Chip Whisper to Madison, this hit him with his elbow.

"Shut up." Madison said Chip.

"Not only distrust my Nova but just because we are new, think what they want and I thought they were my friends." Nick said walking away on his motorcycle.

"We have to tell Toby that Nick stole the money." Xander said.

"I'd better go talk to Nova". Chip said.

"You like it?. Madison said.

"Maybe." Chip said with a smile.

Xander and Madison were talking to Toby about the money, but Toby had told them that the money was hidden behind some books, where Leelee Quera had hid, feeling guilty for having doubted Nick and Nova.  
Chip was talking to Nova, this was in the woods thinking.

"I knew you'd be here." Chip said.

"What do you want? Come to confirm that I have not spent the money, and I thought you were different. " Nova said somewhat disappointed.

"I came to ask for an apology for ever doubting you." Chip said.

"Have you found the thief?". Nova said.

"Apparently it's Nick." Chip said.

"Nick? I do not think there's been, in the short time I've known him I know that he is unable to steal something. " Nova said.

"I'm sorry". Chip said.

"I'd already apologized." Nova said.

"But I want to make you forgive me." Chip said.

"Apology accepted right after you buy me an ice cream." Nova said smiling.

"Okay, you're on one now?". Chip said.

"Yes." Nova said.

In that Nova had a vision of Koragg about to kill Nick.

"NICK". Scream Nova.

"Is something wrong?". Chip said.

"Nick is battling Koragg on the beach, we have to help before it's too late." Nova said.

Koragg was about to kill Nick, that comes in and Nova Chip and save him, they were joined by Madison And Xander, all fought Koragg, haci that Koragg Morticon invoke from the abyss, the Rangers were transformed into Koragg megazord but they off the power to combine, but Nick was able to break the spell of Koragg Morticon sending the abyss, but could not regain power megazord Titanic. The Rangers returned to Rock Porium.

"Sorry Nick for having doubted you." Xander said.

"If I do well." Nova said sarcastically.

"You too Nova, sorry for doubting, I now know I should rely more on  
you. " Xander said.

"Okay guys". Nick said.

"Starting today, no more secrets." Xander said.

"Let's go inside." Madison said.

"Now catch up." Nick said.

Nick his bike bag and a red blanket on the shore had embroidered with gold thread. "No more secrets." Nick said as he watched the blanket.

Nova again had another nightmare at night.

_"The legendary cadastre can tame Koragg ... just ...". Udonna said._

_"Are you hurt?". Nick said cadastre._

_"Commander Nick Koragg to another dimension and do not know how to save him." Madison said._

Nova could see in their dreams cadastre, Nick and Koragg. And Nick was in trouble. Nova aroused from sleep.

"Nick". Scream Nova. "It was another nightmare." Nova said.

His father was there because he had shouted.

"Is something wrong?". Said George.

"Nick was caught, and was the ... Koragg and ... Nick ... Cadastre". Nova said.

"It was a nightmare just happened." George said hugging her daughter.

"Maybe come true". Nova said.

"Why do you say that?". Said George.

"For nothing." Nova said.

The next day George spoke with Arthur on Nova nightmare.

"It was just a nightmare." Said Arthur.

"Yes but I worry." Said George.

"Calm down." Said Arthur.

"I can not calm when I know that my daughter has the same power of her mother, she can see the future." Said George.

"Like when Morgana had those nightmares." Said Arthur.

"Exactly, and I hope it does not become as bad as her." Said George.

"You know that sooner or later Nova know that Morgana is his mother and that you are  
Merlin ". Said Arthur.

"If I keep away from magic, perhaps never finds out." Said George.

"She is a powerful sorceress." Said Arthur.

"For this reason I move away from magic." Said George.


	5. The legendary Cadastre

Udonna told them a story about the legendary Rangers cadastre.

"That was the scariest story I've ever seen." Chip said.

"Even I'm a little scared." Madison said.

"I do." Xander said.

Lightning flashed and the power went out for a while, when Xander was back up

Nova.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Xander said.

"Very well, thank you." Nova said dropping Xander.

"Guys, as they may fear a horse." Nick said.

"Perhaps you're not afraid." Madison said.

"Of course not." Nick said.

But that night Nick had a nightmare in which he was riding his bike and was riding suddenly cadastre.

The next day, the guys were working on the Rock Porium, Nick was late.

"Sorry to be late not sleep well." Nick said.

"That was awful thunder woke you up, no you are not afraid of anything." Xander said

"Very funny." Nick said.

That Koragg came to town center attack, this invoke Cadastre.

"This is an end." Koragg said.

The Rangers activated titans, these attacked Koragg but he was stronger and

when this was about to beat the rangers Necrolai appeared and shot an arrow damaging haci to Cadastre Necrolai Koragg was for Nick but I do not let it out by having Nick and Cadastre go to another dimension.

"Nick! No ". Nova cry, knowing that this would happen and I was afraid that something bad happened.

The Rangers went to Rootcore.

"Udonna, Udonna". Shouted the boys.

"What?". Udonna said.

"Nick, was lost." Chip said.

"We try to make contact with the Mopher, but not responding". Nova said.

"We were fighting and suddenly Koragg Nick was sucked by a stamp with Cadastre". Chip said.

"Nick certainly broke a curse and altered the Signet, as we know where

Nick I can not carry it. " Udonna said.

"We have to do something." Chip said. "Come on." The boys went to the field.

"Not even the field tells us where to find it." Madison said.

"This is very bad." Xander said.

"This is my fault." Nova said.

"What do you mean?". Chip said.

"Nothing." Nova said, she ran into the woods.

"I will." Chip said following her.

Nova was sitting in the woods thinking that this was her fault, she

Nick could tell that this would happen, but I was afraid of not being believed. "If

Nick is in trouble because of me. " Nova said.

That Phineas under a tree.

"I heard that Nick is in trouble." Phineas said.

"Who are you?". Nova said.

"I'm Phineas."

"You talking Nick elf". Nova said.

"If that's me, how is that Nick is in trouble?". Phineas said.

"I remain trapped in another dimension and we can not rescue him." Nova said.

"I guess giving up is the right thing." Phineas said.

"I never said that we surrender." Nova said.

"Then complain here with a long face Nick does not help." Phineas said.

"You're right". Nova said. "Grieve not help me here at all, we are the Power Rangers, thanks."

"No problem and I greet your father." Phineas said.

Nova stopped and looked.

"Did you know my father?". Nova said.

"If Udonna's brother, Nova you are right? Daughter of Merlin and the Witch of the abyss ". Phineas said.

"Which witch? You must be mistaken my father's name is George and my mother Alice ". Nova said.

"I'm not, you look like her when I was your age, black curly hair, green eyes and a skin as white as snow, as good and innocent and went to the dark side, and I hope you will do the same" . Phineas said.

"I do not know what you mean." Nova said as she left.

"Goodbye I hope to see you again." Phineas said. "I have a new friend."

Nova Chip could find.

"Are you okay?". Chip said.

"Yes." Nova said.

"That was what happened to you, why you left haci?". Chip said.

"If I tell you, do not you tell anyone?". Nova said.

"I will not tell anyone." Chip said.

"Promise?". Nova said.

"I promise." Chip said Nova staring eyes.

"Last night I had a nightmare that Nick was going to another dimension with Cadastre, and not the first time I had these nightmares since I was sixteen." Nova said as she wept.

"They are just a nightmare." Chip said while wiping her tears, but Nova removed his hand.

"There are only nightmares are visions, I see the future." Nova said.

"We have to go Rootcore". Chip said.

"Wait You think what you say is true? Many people say I'm crazy. " Nova said.

"If magic is real, then why not believe in that future time." Chip said.

"Thank you." Nova said smiling.

The rangers were seeking a spell to bring Nick back, and Nova found a riddle where the curse had to say I use Koragg reverse. Chip was agreed but the city was attacked by a monster and the Rangers were to destroy it, they realized they had their power megazord. Chip was finally able to remember the spell and brought Nick back, this came with Cadastre, this was combined with cadastre and defeated and fought Koragg monster, but returned with Koragg cadastre. The Rangers regained their power Megazord.

Nova was at home talking to his dad.

"Papa Can we talk?". Nova said.

"Yes, what happened?". Said George.

"What is your name really?". Nova said.

"George Mills Why?". Said George.

"Is not your name Merlin?". Nova said.

"But they say things, of course not my real name is George." Nova said.

"Really?". Nova said.

"Really." George said as he hugged his daughter.

"Do not believe in magic." Nova said.

"The magic is not real Why should these questions." Said George.

"I just want to know." Nova said.

* * *

That night he had a dream Nova.

_"The heart of fire is mine." Necrolai said the Rangers._

_"A sword forged by the breath of a dragon." Said the old man._

_"I better deliver the box." Morgan said the Rangers._

_"Whatever you do not hurt me." Nova said Morgana._

_"But of course not, darling I would never hurt you." Morgana said to Nova_

_stroking Nova's face._

_A man shot an arrow towards Morgana. "Get away from her witch." Said the man._

_"Who are you?". Nova said._

_"My name is Lancelot". Lancelot said._

Nova woke up, that was the most normal dream he had had, they were not nightmares about war and death as the common mind having nightmares.


End file.
